


The Oldest Couple on Shipping Avenue

by MpregFan1



Series: Shipping Avenue [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur dies, Cherik - Freeform, Crossover, Family Drama, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stony - Freeform, Storytelling, Wade is Erik and Charle's son, What if your favorite couples all lived on the same street?, established relationships - Freeform, peter is steve and tony's son, the surburbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MpregFan1/pseuds/MpregFan1
Summary: There's always that kind elderly couple on the block who everyone loves. Merlin and Arthur were Shipping Avenue's. After Arthur passes away in his sleep, the neighborhood children want to know how Merlin and Arthur got together. Merlin decides to tell them.





	1. Death Comes to Shipping Avenue

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while and I've finally decided to write something. I've been wondering what it would be like if all my otps lived on the same street and quickly realized that it would lead to some interesting stories. I'm planning on making a series of these stories and most of them will probably be oneshots.
> 
> I don't on any of the characters in this story, they all belong to creators of Marvel and Merlin.  
> Please leave a comment, I'd like to know what people think and what I need to work on.
> 
> Notes on Families  
> The Xavier-Lehnsherr children's ages: Raven is 18 (she is still Charles' sister), Wade is 16, Anya is 13, Wanda and Pietro are 9, Lorna is 2, and David is almost .  
> Steve and Tony's son, Peter, is 16.

There was a couple on Shipping Avenue who have been there for a long time. They’ve been there since before Sharon and Brian, Charles Xavier’s parents, moved into their house at the end of the block. Their names are Arthur and Merlin, through the children of the neighborhood refer to Merlin as Dragoon. They really seemed like an odd couple, exact opposites. Merlin was like a hippie/wizard, he liked to wear long robes, had long hair, and an equally long beard. His husband, Arthur, was clean shaven, balding, and dressed more sensible. While they were totally different, it was obvious to everyone that they were utterly in love with each other. In truth, everyone believed that they’d never die. It took everyone by surprise when Arthur passed away in his sleep.

One morning everyone woke up to find an ambulance outside the Pendragon residence. They all watched as the men in uniformed white carried Arthur’s covered body out of the household and into the ambulance van. Merlin stood off to the side and watched as they took away his husband, tears falling from his face. He stood there long after the ambulance left, just staring at the spot where it once was. After a while Charles walked over and got Merlin to go back inside. He spent the whole day with Merlin, helping anyway he could.

Everyone in the neighborhood went to Arthur’s funeral and visited Merlin every day. The Rogers-Starks and the Xavier-Lehnsherrs walked over to the Pendragon residence together the day after the funeral.

“You two behave,” Charles said in warning to Erik and Tony. They glared at one another but didn’t say anything. Their children walked silently behind their parents. Wade held his youngest brother, David, because Charles was carrying a deep-dish of macaroni and cheese. Raven gave Lorna, the second youngest, a piggyback ride. Peter carried a basket of banana nut muffins. They made their way to the Pendragon’s front door and knocked.

Merlin answered and gave everyone a small, sad smile before greeting them, “Hello, come in, come in.”

“Thank you, Dragoon,” Charles said and led everyone into the house, “Where do you want us to put the food?”

“The kitchen with rest,” Merlin answered, “I don’t know how I’ll ever eat all that food you all keep giving me.”

Steve took the basket from Peter and followed Charles into the kitchen. Erik and Tony followed their husbands.

“Could someone make me a nice cup of tea?” Merlin called after their retreating backs.

“Of course,” Steve answered.

“Lovely,” Merlin said sitting down in his favorite old, dark blue chair and held out his arms, “Give me little Davie, Wade.”

Wade handed his little brother over to Merlin without question. David let out a happy sigh when he realized it was Dragoon that was holding him. Merlin smiled down at the chubby baby cuddled him closer.

“Where are all your children and grandchildren?” Anya asked.

“My children are probably back at work and my grandchildren were here earlier,” Merlin answered, “Good children mostly but they take after my husband too much, spoiled prats.”

The children giggled a little which made Merlin’s smile grow a little bit more. Peter looked around at all the pictures in the living room, something he’d never done before when he was being babysat by the Pendragons. Peter took a special interest in one of the pictures. He picked it up off the side table and took it over to Merlin.

“Hey Dragoon, who are these two?” Peter asked holding the black and white picture of two young and handsome men in fine clothing.

“That’s Arthur and myself,” Merlin answered looking at the picture with fondness, “That was on our wedding day.”

“Wait a minute,” Wade said looking at the picture before glancing back at Dragoon, “Neither of those men can be you, you’re dressed…and your hair…and you don’t have a beard.”

Merlin stared at Wade for a second before chuckling,” No one stays the same, Wade…otherwise you’d still be running about the neighborhood naked.”

“Don’t give him ideas,” Raven said.

Merlin chuckled, remembering how the older kids were when they were younger. Wanda had gotten hold of the picture and looked it over in fascination.

“How’d you and Mr. Pendragon meet?” Wanda asked.

Merlin gave her a fond smile,” It’s my favorite story, would you all like to hear.”

They all nodded and quickly found a comfortable place to sit.

“It all started in 1961 and I had just moved to America,” Merlin started out.


	2. In A Coffee Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while and I've finally decided to write something. I've been wondering what it would be like if all my otps lived on the same street and quickly realized that it would lead to some interesting stories. I'm planning on making a series of these stories and most of them will probably be oneshots.
> 
> I don't on any of the characters in this story, they all belong to creators of Marvel and Merlin.  
> Please leave a comment, I'd like to know what people think and what I need to work on.

It all started in the fall of 1961. Arthur, a young 25-year-old, was a creature of habit. Every morning he’d have breakfast at a little coffee shop down the street from where he lived. To him, it was the only place that could make a decent cup of tea.

One day, Arthur walked in and gave his typical order to the cashier than took a seat at his usual table. He read his newspaper as he waited for his food to come. The food seemed to have taken longer than it usually did but Arthur did his best not to get annoyed by it. It was when he gotten his food and taken a sip of his tea did he go up to the counter and complained.

“My tea is cold!” Arthur snapped at cashier.

“I’m so sorry sir, we have a new cook and he’s not from around here,” the cashier said, “I’ll have him make you a new one…Merlin!”

Arthur looked down at his watch to see if he had time to wait for another cup of tea. He heard the new employee come out of the kitchen and didn’t bother to look up.

“Did you call for me?” Merlin asked in his British accent. Arthur shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was to hear another British accent. Arthur couldn’t help but look up at the sound of Merlin’s voice and found himself speechless. Merlin was a pale young man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He was gorgeous in Arthur’s eyes and he found himself blushing a little, something he hadn’t done since he was 12.

“Yes, this customer has informed me that his tea was cold,” the cashier said.

“Isn’t that how you Americans like it through?” Merlin asked confused.

“I’m not American,” Arthur interrupted.

“Oh,” Merlin said,” I didn’t stop to think we’d get any fellow brits here.”

“Merlin, there are Americans who drink hot tea,” the cashier informed Merlin, “Unless it says iced tea than always make it hot.”

“Oh,” Merlin replied looking a bit ashamed, he stared down at his feet avoid the cashier’s and Arthur’s glance, “I feel so stupid right now.”

“It’s okay,” the cashier said patting Merlin on his back, “You’re still new here, why don’t you go and remake this man’s tea.”

Merlin nodded and headed back to the kitchen. Arthur watched him go and while he should have declined the offer of being made another cup of tea, he waited for it and ended up being late which was the first time since he started working for his father. He didn’t feel bad about being late because he thought all day about the warm and friendly smile Merlin gave him when he brought the new cup of tea out to Arthur himself.

At lunch time, Arthur decided to go back to the coffee shop instead of the little diner that he usually went to because it was across the street from the office. He happily found that Merlin was still working there and felt very luckily because he’d come around the same time as Merlin’s lunch break. He quickly gave the cashier his order before passing his usual table to stand by the one Merlin was sitting at.

“May I sit here?” Arthur asked.

“Oh,” Merlin said looking up from the book he had on the table, “Uhm…sure if you want.”

“Thank you,” Arthur said and sat down across from Merlin, who went back to reading his book, “What are you reading there?”

“A book on Medieval history,” Merlin said not looking up.

“For pleasure?” Arthur asked.

“No, it’s for one of my classes,” Merlin snapped a little in annoyance.

“Oh, where are you going?” Arthur asked, “I’ve never gone to college myself but one of my friends is getting his masters at William and Mary.”

“That’s too expensive for me,” Merlin responded, “Look, not to be rude but I have a big test coming up and I need all the study time I can get so could you please keep quiet.”

“Oh, of course…how rude of me,” Arthur said, “I go and sit somewhere else.”

“You don’t have to, just be quiet,” Merlin said.

* * *

 

A few days later, Arthur sat at his usual table while he waited for his breakfast. He watched the door of the kitchen with the hope that it would be Merlin who’d bring him his food. Luckily he got his wish, Merlin came out of the kitchen holding a tray with and made his way over to Arthur. Neither of them realized that one of Merlin’s shoe laces was untied until Merlin tripped and sent Arthur’s food flying all over Arthur.

Without thinking Arthur stood up and yelled, “You idiot, look what you did.”

“I’m sorry, it was an accident,” Merlin said sincerely while getting up, “I’ll go remake your food for you, it’ll be on the house.”

“Don’t bother!” Arthur snapped, “I’m going home to change before I end up late to work. Unlike you, I actually have an important job.”

Arthur stormed out and went home to take a quick shower before heading to work. The cashier watched him go before turning to Merlin, “Are you okay Merlin?”

Merlin nodded, “Hopefully I didn’t just lose a regular customer.”

The cashier shrugged, “If he’s going to treat the employees like than then we don’t need him. Shame through…I thought he liked you.”

“So did I,” Merlin said before starting to clean up his mess.

* * *

 

Arthur realized he screwed up. There was no more contact with Merlin, he wasn’t the one who brought Arthur’s food out and he no longer took his lunch breaks in the front room.

After a few days of not seeing Merlin anywhere, Arthur had to make sure he hadn’t been fired.

“Good morning Gwen,” Arthur greeted the only other employee he knew by name. She was working as the cashier for the day.

“Oh, morning Arthur,” Gwen said in return with a gentle smile.

“I was wondering if Merlin still worked here,” Arthur said.

“Of course he does, like the owner would fire his own nephew,” Gwen replied.

“Nephew?!” Arthur asked before saying, “That’s great, I was getting worried because I haven’t really seen him around.”

“Do you want me to get him for you?” Gwen asked.

“No, that’s okay,” Arthur said, “I’ll have my usual.”

“Sounds good,” Gwen said ringing Arthur up, “It’ll be ready shortly.”

Arthur sat in his usual spot and waited patiently for his food to come. He tried to take an interest in his newspaper but couldn’t stop looking at the kitchen door, knowing that Merlin was behind there. Finally, the door opened and an older man with long white hair walked out with Arthur’s food. He walked up to Arthur’s table and sat down.

“So you’re Arthur Pendragon,” the man said pushing the tray of food over to Arthur, “I’ve heard a lot about you from my employees, the latest hasn’t been very likeable.”

“I’m sorry, “Arthur said somewhat confused, “Who are you?”

“I’m Gaius Emrys, the owner of this coffee shop,” Gaius said.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Arthur said holding out his hand, “I really enjoy you- “

“Shut up,” Gaius said glaring at Arthur’s hand until Arthur pulled it away, “I didn’t come out here to talk pleasant with you. I’ve come to tell you to stop coming here.”

“I’m sorry?” Arthur asked.

“I will not tolerate anyone who mistreats my employees, especially when the employee is my own family. I should have told you this long ago when I found out who you are but I thought perhaps you became more decent than your father. I will not allow my nephew’s life to be destroyed by a Pendragon like I was,” Gaius said.

“You know my father?” Arthur asked.

Gaius nodded, “And your mother, we were close friends. Now eat your food, leave and never come back.”

* * *

 

Arthur did as he was told and stayed away from the coffee shop, he got breakfast somewhere else. He wanted to ask his father who Gaius was but that would have to wait because Uther was doing some business overseas. Arthur had given up hope that he’d ever see or talk to Merlin again but luck seemed to be on his side because one day while he was walking home from work he ran into Merlin.

“Uhm, hey,” Merlin said awkwardly.

“Hey,” Arthur said, “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Merlin answered, “Haven’t seen you much.”

“Yeah, I was told to never come back,” Arthur said, “I’m sorry for the way I acted, I really didn’t mean to and I’ve been beating myself up ever since.”

“Oh, apology accepted,” Merlin said, “I better be getting home so goodnight.”

Merlin started to walk away from him so Arthur called out, “Have you had dinner yet?”

Merlin stopped and turned to him, “No, not yet.”

“Would you like to have some with me?” Arthur asked before adding, “I know this place that makes the best steak.”

Merlin stared at him for a moment before saying,” Okay.”

 

 


	3. Dinner for 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while and I've finally decided to write something. I've been wondering what it would be like if all my otps lived on the same street and quickly realized that it would lead to some interesting stories. I'm planning on making a series of these stories and most of them will probably be oneshots.
> 
> I don't on any of the characters in this story, they all belong to creators of Marvel and Merlin.  
> Please leave a comment, I'd like to know what people think and what I need to work on.

The children stared at Merlin, annoyed that he had stopped telling them a story.

“So?” Pietro asked a bit peeved.

“So…?” Merlin asked back.

“He asked you out to dinner and you accepted,” Wanda reminded him, “What happened next?”

“Do you kids really want to know about an old man’s first date with his husband?” Merlin asked.

“Well yeah,” Wade answered.

Charles entered the room carrying a cup of tea and gave it to Merlin, “Here you go.”

“Thank you Charles,” Merlin said taking a sip of tea and sighing, “You make a lovely cup of tea, dear.”

“Thank you Dragoon,” Charles said blushing a little at the praise, “I learned it from the best.”

Charles meant he learned how to make tea from Merlin. Merlin gave him a small smile but didn’t say anything. Steve entered the room and took a seat on the nearest chair while his husband stood next to him. Erik stood next to the entrance.

“So what have you guys been doing while we were in kitchen?” Steve asked.

“Dragoon was telling us how he met his husband,” Anya answered. The others nodded in agreement.

“It was interesting but he stopped at a good part,” Pietro said.

“Is that right?” Erik asked before stealing a glance at Merlin, “It’s his story, he can stop when he wants.”

“Quite right,” Merlin agreed before changing the subject, “Did I ever tell you guys that Charles here used to have a crush on my youngest?”

The room erupted in chaos with Tony and Wade’s laughter while the children started to ask an embarrassed Charles questions.

* * *

 

A few other visited Merlin that day and after they all left, Merlin wondered around his house trying to decide what to do. He finally decided to give his children a call before heading to bed for the night. He laid in his bed thinking about that first date he had with Arthur, it had been on his mind since he decided to tell the neighborhood children how Arthur and him had met.

“Miss you clotpole,” Merlin said to the air around him before closing his eyes and dreaming of that first date in 1961.

* * *

 

Arthur took Merlin to a fancy restaurant where most of the menu was in French. They almost didn’t let Merlin in because it had a dress code that requested men to be wearing suits but Arthur reminded the host who he was and he changed his toon rather quickly.

They had a nice dinner even through other restaurant goers seemed to want to glare at Merlin as if he was filth that didn’t belong in that upscale restaurant.

“So what made you decide to move to America?” Arthur asked ignoring the stares.

“My mum died,” Merlin said before taking a bit of his steak, “And Gaius is the only family I have left so it seemed logical that I move here.”

Arthur nodded, “My father moved grow his business.”

“Have you lived here your whole life?” Merlin asked.

“No, I was raised by my grandmother in London until I was old enough to go to boarding school,” Arthur answered.

“Why didn’t your parents raise you?” Merlin asked.

“My father didn’t have time to take care of me,” Arthur said.

“And your mother?” Merlin asked.

“She died in childbirth,” Arthur answered.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry,” Merlin said, “Me and my big mouth.”

“It’s okay,” Arthur said giving Merlin a reassuring smile.

“No it’s not, I made you bring up your dead mother and I’m such an idiot,” Merlin rambled on.

“Merlin,” Arthur said getting Merlin to stop talking and stare at him, “Do you want to get out of here?”

“I…uhm…sure,” Merlin answered.

Arthur paid the check than they headed back to the street where Arthur lived and the coffee shop was. They got to the entrance of the Arthur’s apartment.

“Do you want come in?” Arthur asked, the meaning behind the question totally harmless.

“Sure,” Merlin said and followed Arthur to the very top, a penthouse.

It started out as simply having coffee and talking but it quickly turned to something more. Clothes were shed and they stumbled to Arthur’s bedroom where they made love.

The morning after, Arthur stood in his kitchen making breakfast. Merlin awkwardly walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Arthur said smiling at Merlin.

“Morning,” Merlin said avoiding Arthur’s eyes.

“Something wrong?” Arthur asked.

“I’m not a whore,” Merlin answered, “I don’t usually sleep with a person on the first date.”

“I didn’t say you were,” Arthur said, “Just because we slept together after one meal doesn’t make you one.”

“I’m not going to be your secret,” Merlin told him.

“I’m not asking you to,” Arthur said, “Why would you think I’d want that?”

“I heard the stories about men like you, men who come from money and have high paying jobs,” Merlin said, “They don’t want to disappoint their families so they hide who they are and hide their lovers like a bad secret.”

“That’s not me,” Arthur said, “I promise. I would like to have a relationship with you and it would be public.”

“What about your father?” Merlin asked.

“He knows that I like men and he seems to have accepted it,” Arthur said, “So shall we take a chance and see where this leads us?”

Merlin stared at Arthur for a moment before smiling at him, “I’d like that.”

 

 


	4. Dinner Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while and I've finally decided to write something. I've been wondering what it would be like if all my otps lived on the same street and quickly realized that it would lead to some interesting stories. I'm planning on making a series of these stories and most of them will probably be oneshots.
> 
> I don't on any of the characters in this story, they all belong to creators of Marvel, Harry Potter, Star Trek, and Merlin.  
> Please leave a comment, I'd like to know what people think and what I need to work on.

The next morning Merlin woke up and headed to the kitchen, he made himself a simple bowl of cereal. He ate his breakfast standing up while he stared at the baked goods that lay on the counter.  He quickly and quietly finished his breakfast than headed to his office. He sat down in and turned on his laptop than began to type up invitations. Merlin printed out a stack of invites before setting out for Charles’ house.

Charles answered the door while holding David and smiled at Merlin,” Hello Dragoon, can I help you?”

Merlin made a funny face at David, who laughed loudly, and smiled, “Yes, I was wondering if Wade or Raven would be willing to pass these around the neighborhood for me.”

Charles looked down at the stack of papers in Merlin’s hand,” What are those?”

“Invitations to have dinner with me tonight,” Merlin answered, “One is for your family to.”

“Oh, okay,” Charles said taking the stack from Merlin,” I’ll be sure that everyone gets one.”

“Good,” Merlin said, “I hope to see you tonight.”

Merlin turned and walked home. Charles watched him go before he read the invitation:

Dear Neighbors,

I’m thankful to have such wonderful and thoughtful neighbors around me but please stop making me food. You’ve all giving so much food already and I’m not able to eat it all. To show my thanks in all that everyone had done, I’d like to invite everyone over tonight to have dinner with me and not let the food you all made for me go to waste. I understand that this is short notice and that some of you make not be able to make it but I still hope to see everyone.

Best,

Merlin Pendragon

“That’s nice of him,” Charles said before heading to the kitchen where Raven and Wade were eating breakfast. He split the pile into two and set half by each of them,” After you’re done, take these and give them to all our neighbors.”

“What are they?” Raven asked

“Invitations to dinner at Dragoon’s house tonight,” Charles said putting David in his highchair.

* * *

Merlin was very surprised to everyone from the neighborhood show up; he really did believe that many would have plans. He was glad they did come through. Charles and his family was the first to show up. Charles, Erik, and Raven helped get all the food ready while the Xavier-Lehnsherr played in the backyard.

“This is a lovely idea Dragoon,” Charles commented.

Merlin nodded, “I just couldn’t see all this food going to waste.”

“Is your family coming?” Raven asked.

“No,” Merlin answered, “They’re too busy.”

“That’s too bad,” Charles said.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t be able to see your crush,” Raven said to her brother.

“Shut up,” Charles hissed at her. Merlin smiled a little at them before hearing the doorbell ring and went to answer the door.  Remus and his husband, Severus, stood on the other side. Severus held their 3 year old daughter in his arms. Her name was Belladonna but she went by Donna and was very shy. She hardly ever left Severus’s side. Remus held their oldest child’s hand, a son, whose name was Caleb. He was a very polite boy.

“Hello,” Merlin greeted, “Come in.”

“Thank you so much for having us,” Remus said.

“My pleasure,” Merlin said, “Are Sirius and Hermione coming?”

Severus chuckled a little, seemingly pleased with something while Remus nodded toward the outside,” They are. They are just walking a bit slower than us.”

Merlin outside and heard Sirius yell, “Stop running into the street! You’ll get hurt!”

Merlin chuckled to himself as Sirius and Hermione came to the door, each carrying one of their 5 year old twins, Lizzie and Samantha. Lizzie and Samantha were very loud and adventuress, they also liked to play pranks on people.

“We’re not late, are we?” Hermione asked a bit out of breath.

“No, you’re the third group to show up,” Merlin answered.

“We would have been here sooner but these two were acting out,” Sirius with a nod toward his daughters.

“I thought you’d be proud,” Severus said glancing at them, “They’re just like you…only smarter.”

Sirius glared at him,” No one asked you Snape.”

“Well, the other children are playing out back and the rest of Xavier-Lensherr family are in the kitchen,” Merlin said stopped the fight before it started. The children minus Donna ran out into the backyard while their parents walked to the kitchen, Sirius picked on Severus the whole way. Merlin chuckled and began shut the door only to be stopped by a foot.

Merlin opened the door and found Jim Kirk on the other side with a fake pout, “Hey, I thought I was invited.”

“Sorry Jimmy, didn’t see you,” Merlin said looking around behind Jim, “Where David?”

“Chris has him for the night,” Jim answered.

“Oh, I’m surprised the bastard actually took him this time,” Merlin said.

“Don’t start Merlin,” Jim begged.

“Fine, I won’t say anything more,” Merlin promised, “Where’s that new beau I’ve been hearing so much about?”

“Sadly, he’s working tonight,” Jim answered.

“To bad,” Merlin said stepping aside to let Jim in, “More food for us.”

Soon the others began to show up and people began to fill their plates. Most people decided eat on the large deck out back. It was the only place that could fit everyone in one place even through many had to grab a chair from inside or sit on the ground. No one complained about the lack of seating but rather enjoyed each other’s company. It pleased Merlin to no end to see everyone getting along so while. While the event was completely different, Merlin couldn’t help but think about the first time he met his father-in-law, Uther, at a dinner party Uther was hosting for his business acquaintances.

* * *

Merlin felt out of place and the revolted looks people gave him didn’t help. Everyone looked so elegant and glamorous in their new clothes that they’d probably never wear again while Merlin had worn his suit many times before and would probably wear it a few more times. He can’t remember how Arthur had gotten him to agree to come but he wish he hadn’t. The stiff atmosphere and fake friendliness exchanged between everyone didn’t suit Merlin, it wasn’t his cup of tea.

Merlin stood alone in the corner trying to figure out where his boyfriend had gone and feeling utterly alone. It felt like forever before Arthur turned up again. Arthur didn’t return alone but with a stern looking older man.

Arthur smiled at Merlin before handing him a glass of wine,” Sorry it took me so long love.”

“It’s okay,” Merlin said shyly peering at the other man.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, “This is my father, Uther.”

“Oh,” Merlin said holding his hand out for Uther to take,” Arthur has told me so much about you.”

Uther stared at Merlin’s hand in disgust before speaking in a snobbish tone, “He’s told me about you to, I must say that I am surprised he thought it would be a good idea to bring you here.”

“Father-

“Dinner will be served soon,” Uther said and walked away.

Arthur angrily watched his father go while Merlin said, “He doesn’t like me.”

“I don’t care if he likes you or not,” Arthur said kissing Merlin’s head, “I like you…a lot.”

“That’s good otherwise there would be something wrong with our relationship,” Merlin said.

Arthur laughed,” Yes, I guess there would be.”

Merlin smiled brightly at him before he realized people were leaving the room,” What’s going on?”

Arthur looked around,” Must be time for dinner.”

Arthur took Merlin’s hand and they followed everyone into the dining room. Arthur pulled Merlin to the head of the table where Uther sat. Arthur looked around at the name cards and turned to question his father.

“He’s farther down the table,” Uther said before Arthur could get a word out.

“What?! But he’s my date!” Arthur responded.

“He’s a nobody!” Uther growled at him. Everyone was staring at them.

“Arthur, it’s okay,” Merlin tried to tell his boyfriend, “I’ll go find my seat, it’s not a big deal.”

“No it’s not,” Arthur said to Merlin before turning back to his father, “He’s not nobody! He’s my boyfriend!”

“Yes, and I’m sure next week his name will be Robert or Nick,” Uther said motioning the servants forward, “Now sit down son…you’re making a scene.”

Arthur glared at his father before turning to Merlin,” Grab our coats love, we are leaving.”

“Arthur,” Uther started to warn.

“No, father, I will not let you speak of Merlin as if he is just a passing fling for me,” Arthur said, “He is more than that, I love him and plan to spend the rest of my life with him. If he isn’t welcome here than neither am I.”

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand and pulled him through the house to the front door where the butler was waiting with their coats.

“Thank you, John,” Arthur said grabbing his coat and quickly put it on before he helped Merlin button his up.

“Did you mean it?” Merlin asked.

“What?” Arthur asked.

“When you said you love me, did you mean it?” Merlin asked.

“Yes,” Arthur said.

“I love you to,” Merlin said.


End file.
